The dirty secret set free (Final Chapter)
by Melex Rengsef
Summary: A conclusion to the unfinished story of the user Scarletstained16, with the permission of anyone to continue the story. Is highly recommended to have read the original story of the same name to understand the plot and circumstances of this story.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Hello readers, the next story you're about to read is from another fanfic written from the user Scarletstained16 called 'The dirty secret set free', in which i would recommend you to read that story first since this chapter is considered as my version of how the final chapter of that story went through. I'd like to say that I'm not doing this with intentions of plagiarism, harm or any kind of disrespect to the original writter, as well as I don't claim the ownership of the original story.**

 **Touhou Project belongs to ZUN and Team Shanghai Alice.**

* * *

The library when before everyone was having a warm and a family-bonding time, just minutes after Remilia's arrival the huge library was being enveloped with a high tension and uncomfortable atmosphere, being because of Remilia's rage of jealousy and envy and her venomous glance threw at everyone present at the moment, as well the little mistress's sudden outburst and her maniacal manner toward anyone present with the only things in her mind being to play a 'game' with her sister after a long time being locked in the mansion's basement and not having a chance for her sister to spend time with her.

Remilia, Sakuya, Patchouli, Koakuma and Meiling were being scared by Flandre and her uncertainty act. Sakuya prepares to hold her pocket watch avoiding the attention of Flandre, Patchouli tries to get ahold of one of her spellbooks which contains a rain and water spells with the intention of containing Flandre and preventing her from causing a confrontation with everyone, Remilia still with her mind and emotional state being clouded from her jealousy began to feel even more annoyance toward her sister.

"Flandre, you better stop this now, you know that I don't have time for petty games, is getting me on my ner-" Remilia was speaking in a high volume and in an imposing stance trying to stop Flandre from her act, but only to get interrupted at the end of her sentence with Flandre starting to fly toward her, clenching her hand into a fist that was containing an amount of magic bullets, only to shoot them at Remilia at a close range, just before 2 meters between Remilia and Flandre, Remilia manages to leap out of the direction of the bullets that impacts to one of the bookcases that are located at the top level of the library.

Sakuya at the moment the bullets started to collision, she holds her watch and began to stop time, as time has stopped, she began to run in middle of the confrontation between Remilia and Flandre, quickly drawing some knives on her hand, she starts to throw them at Flandre in a way, the knives stays floating in midair with more knives getting positioned that surrounds her and forcing to retreat the battle. Sakuya resumes time, the knives floating in midair starts to recover her speed and flies toward Flandre.

She starts to burst a reddish aura that deflects some of the knives, even that some of the knives starts to graze through Flandre's clothes making her dash backwards, almost flinching to her, she makes a quick turn gazing at Patchouli already channeling some of her magic in one book, starting to emanate a deep blue colored aura, Flandre begins to take flight and float in midair.

"Flandre, stop this right now! I don't want to use this on you, can you please calm down!?" Patchouli speaking in a firm and high attitude, starts to shoot some water bullets upwards going to the floor creating a rain of water drops that follows Flandre, as the bullets gets to touch Flandre, she staggers and is forced to dash away from the magic rain, but the curtain of bullets starts to slowly follow Flandre, attempting to follow her.

Flandre getting backed up behind a bookshelf and with the rain coming through the corridors, she begins to summon her wand on her hand, Laevatein, wavering the wand in a circular matter, the wand starts to emanate a continuous heat wave that collisions with the rain, making the water spell starting to evaporate. As she stops wavering her wand, she gets to float and moving toward the entrance of the library, blocking the entrance on her back.

"Oh so you are going to join too!" "You should have told me you want to play as well; we can make this more entertaining as more people start to join" "HAHAHAHA!" As Flandre was speaking and laughing in a crazy way, she begins to float at a circular pattern with anyone watching her seeing some afterimages of her following the same movement, until those afterimages starts to be more clear and visible, this meaning that Flandre has used one of her most special spell cards 'Four of a Kind'.

Now, Flandre and her other copies positions themselves getting near towards Sakuya, Meiling, Patchouli and her sister as well, one chasing one target in the moment, with each Flandre moving in circle in a way to distracting them and making it difficult to distinguish which one is the real person while each of them starts to shoot a little curtain of bullets and spheres, Sakuya and Meiling starts to avoid the bullets dashing sideways toward each other and Patchouli invokes a shield that covers her and Koakuma.

"Stay back Koakuma, this is getting troublesome, we'll be holding her for a while, in the moment, gather the staff outside of the mansion in case she starts to break out" Patchouli orders Koakuma to retreat from the scene while she makes a distraction so she can escape. "Okay Patchouli-sama, take care in the moment" Koakuma starts to fly slowly behind Patchouli, while Patchouli prepares another water spell, hoping this can contain her.

Meanwhile Sakuya and Meling starts to fly toward one and other of the copies of Flandre making them busy fighting the two attackers and leaving the last copy to Patchouli, but they start to see that there is only 3 of them. Meanwhile in the top floor of the library, Flandre flies to the floor near Remilia, while she is emanating a bloody red aura, with her eyes starting to glow in a shining red light.

"Come on Onee-sama you know you want to play too, but you are too bored to even think about my presence so you just begin not give a damn about anything but your only boredom" "How unhappy you are right now, if only you could spend more time with me" Flandre speaking, walks slowly toward Remilia while flapping her wings in a mocking way, this is only making Remilia more angry and conflicted with herself, thinking about her as just an obstacle that will keep her dragging down to the floor, always being the less appreciated compared to her sister, thinking that it would be better if she could disappear from her life.

But as just as that thought was passing on her head, she began to touch her head in a reaction to a sudden headache, inside her there was another thought, 'Why then did I bother myself in taking responsibility for her, always looking for her, making sure she was in a secure place where no one could do any harm to her. Why? Why? WHYYYYYYY?'

Remilia began to laugh as well in slowly but creepy manner, with paused 'HA's one of other one, she was starting to lose her sanity and about to only act by instinct and jealousy. "Ohh… sister… oh my little idiot… you always have to be disrespectful to your elders when you have the chance… you're just a girl with no control ever since you were just a baby… maybe… just maybe…"

"Maybe what sis?" Flandre asked in a dumbfounded way.

"IF MAYBE YOU DIDN'T EXIST I WOULD FINALLY BE HAPPY" Remilia shouted with all of her might, with that scream being echoed through not only the entire library nor the mansion but even the outsides of the mansion could be heard that scream of rage and desperation.

With no moment of pause, Remilia started to summon her spear and rushed at Flandre with a severe stab attack right to her chest, only to be intercepted by Flandre shooting a large beam of fire blocking the attack of Remilia. The clash of the two weapons made Remilia to step back and reaffirm her spear stance, making distance away from Flandre to think of a counter and an approach against her sister.

Remilia starts to jump and dash towards Flandre doing wide arched swings with her spear, each swing being blocked from her by swinging too her wand in diagonal movements while going backwards to have more reach to shoot bullets at Remilia, Flandre takes flight and starts to cast curtains and series of danmaku at Remilia, some of them hit Remilia making her stop her swings and retreat to bookcases of the top section of the library.

Meanwhile, Sakuya and company was still being busy confronting the other copies of Flandre, just after Remilia's scream they resumed the battle with each one chasing one of the copies.

Remilia after flying to one of the doors that leads to the exit, takes a glare back to Flandre and starts to cast too many magic circles in which they shoot a series of chains and piercing bullets toward her, Flandre has no choice but to stop shooting and evading the barrage of danmaku Remilia shot at her.

Flandre while evading the bullets, starts to clutch her wand charging some of her power, after the wand takes an aura of sparkling orange, Flandre aims at her sister and releases the energy of her wand in a series of wide lasers, Remilia dashes sideways evading the lasers that collides with the door and the sides of the wall that Remilia was in front of, the collision makes them to explode and create debris and dust that clouds for a second the sisters's sight of each other, giving them time to charge their power in a final shot to end it, Remilia clutching her spear in a throwing stance, while channeling her power into the spear making it larger and the tip of the spear more sharp and taking a more acute angle form.

While Flandre starts to straight her left hand while holding her wand with right one, she moves her body to the back while her hand stretches to the location Remilia moved to evade her previous attack, she opens her hand making appear a red aura that envelops slightly her hand, the cloud of dust and debris start to disappear a little allowing the two sisters to see each other, staring at each other with a focused face.

While they are staring each other, suddenly they see that the dust and debris is cleared as well Sakuya appears out of nowhere holding knives, ready to throw at them in case of an aggressive response, she with a cold blooded stare at the two vampires she shouts at them. "Can all of you stop this embarrassing act?!, Aren't you two a family?!, Does that matter to you?!" With her high voice speaking at them, the two vampires, inside their minds something starts to snap while they release their attacks at each other.

Remilia throwing her spear with a mighty and raging force point blank at Flandre, while Flandre clutches her hand into a fist aimed at Remilia's right side of her chest.

Flandre getting pierced with the spear at the midriff region and being launched toward a wall, getting stuck at it with a strong impact but to Flandre it was more of a shock as she saw Remilia's body getting exploded, being launched and crashing into a wall, where she lands at the back garden of the mansion outside.

"Imouto-sama!" Sakuya screams in a sad tone and rushes to see Flandre's wounds, she had the spear of Remilia deeply impaled in her abdomen

Few seconds later, Meiling and Patchouli meets with Sakuya at the top level of the library near the wall where Flandre is impaled, Meiling proceeds to break carefully the spear in front of Flandre and retrieving her in a slow pace. While Patchouli starts to run to one of the near bookcases in search of a healing spell. "Meiling, you stay here taking care of the little mistress, I'll go checking upon the mistress" Meiling nods and starts to breathe deeply, channeling her chi and conducting it through her hands to the zone around Flandre's wound.

Alone. Outshined. Inferior. Miserable. Disgrace. Annoying.

Countless thoughts and feelings were running from Remilia's mind, staying on the snow with her back resting on it, her body seems to have severe burns in the zone of her lower chest, her right arm and left leg, with a face filled with emptiness through her eyes and her slightly open mouth as if she is trying to draw breath and processing what has happened.

She suddenly felt her mind getting clearer, her senses being normal and her emotional state being stable with a strong emotion of sadness and misery, small tears were forming and running slowly through her cheek. She could see in the distance Sakuya flying in the air, coming to her aid and taking her home from the snow that was falling outside. "Mistress!" Sakuya calls to her at the moment she lands at Remilia's side.

Sakuya starts to pull some bandages and a big red mantle, she starts to help Remilia stand while putting the mantle around her covering the damage and the burns from the last strike of Flandre. "Mistress let's go home now, it is safe now, the little mistress is also safe, she is being attended to her wounds right now as it wasn't severe damage to her" Sakuya explains her that Flandre even though she took the hit from the spear, she is recovering slowly but steady and that she has calmed down as well.

"I'm glad then, i'm sorry Sakuya." Drawing her breath and after a quiet sob, Remilia speaks with Sakuya in a low esteem tone. "Sakuya, isn't she a cheerful and hopeful girl?". "Indeed milady's, Imouto-sama is trying her hardest to be a refined and friendly lady."

Sakuya remarks her response about Flandre growing up by having at last the chance to get outside of the mansion and meeting more people; at this moment Remilia by hearing more of Flandre and the times where she was having fun with not only Sakuya, Meiling and Patchouli but even Marisa; tears were flowing more through Remilia's eyes and it is being more difficult to her to contain her emotions.

"Milady, it is not good for you to disclose yourself from anyone or not letting yourself to express your feelings for too long; that isn't a dignified manner for an older sister like you, that has more responsibility for Imouto-sama than anyone of us."

" *sobs* But... Sakuya... Doesn't that makes me such a failure of a sister... *sobs* I didn't even tried to hangout with her even for a brief moment. *sobs* I... I... Didn't even acknowledged her as a person but only an annoyance to me!" Finishing with that line, Remilia begins to breakdown and starts to cry in a high volume, with tears that began to fall on the mantle she was covered as well as in Sakuya's arms when she was aiding her to maintain her stand and not fall down due to the crying.

Sakuya proceeds to give Remilia a hug while using a corner of the mantle to wipe out some of the tears flowing in her face. "Then milady I ask you. Why? Why did you bother to take care and responsibility to her? You locked her in the basement because you were afraid she could cause harm. Isn't it!?" Sakuya reafirms her straight face while asking Remilia about her feelings.

Remilia slowing down with her sobbing, recovers her composure and hugs Sakuya in an attempt to still stand on her feet. "No Sakuya, not at all, I became afraid of her, afraid of being outshined and left behind, being considered as a weak older sister who can't even talk to her little sister."

"I didn't wanted to be with someone who could try to defeat me and take over what I worked for, but.. She is still my sister, of course I want her to nothing worse to happen to her"

Remilia let go of Sakuya's hug and changing her face in one with a straightforward stare asks Sakuya. "I order you, for the wellbeing of my sister to kill me now"

Sakuya can't imagined such request from the mistress herself involving in her dead. Sakuya couldn't try to say anything to her.

"All of you are more happy when she is with you, isn't? So is for the better, all of you will enjoy a bett-"

Just in the middle of her explanation, She feels a great pain on her left cheek, later she sees that Sakuya's stance changed instantly to one with the back of her right hand being raised. Realizing that she was slapped intensely from Sakuya while she stopped time. "How could you try to defy your mistress" Remilia in a reaction shouts at Sakuya and tries to reprimand her for her action but gets interrupted again by her.

"Which mistress? Milady, a refined and charismatic person or this bratty child who is being the greatest fool of herself and just evading her family. " Sakuya ends her scolding with another slap at Remilia's face.

Remilia in a scorn expression asks Sakuya. "You think she can be willing to forgive me?" Sakuya holds her watch and answers her. "Lets resume time, that can give you an answer." As if on cue the snow starts appear falling down and the trees starts to move with the wind. Remilia understands that by the moment Sakuya flew to her, she stopped time around they, this being for Remilia to calm down and not draw anymore attention to anyone who happens to wander around the forest near the SDM.

Just after a moment of silence, it breaks up she the two of them starts to hear depressives and loud moans and sobs going from the inside of the mansion to the outside.

Remilia has a shocking face, understanding about to whom belongs those cries. "Lets go milady, the person that Imouto-sama needs the most is you."

Meanwhile at the inside of the mansion.

While Meiling and Patchouli were finishing healing Flandre from her wound of Remilia's spear, Flandre suddenly felt many tears running down her cheeks and her expression showing more sadness and shock. As if she thinks that she killed Remilia with her power of destroying anything while clutching her hand. Meiling stopped then in channeling her chi into Flandre as well Patchouli stopped her healing spell and started to scout the library to see the damage done to some of the corridors and bookcases.

"I'm sorry Meiling, I'm so sorry, I didn't want any of this!" Flandre while speaking she couldn't contain her sobs as tears also were breaking out. "I didn't want to do that to big sis! I just wanted so much to have fun with her again. It has been so long since I was with her, even if it's just a little time, I want to be with her then"

"Don't need to worry Imouto-sama, I'm sure that your sister is alive and more hurt than you right now, Mistress hasn't been true with her emotions, I'm sure she also wanted for so long to be with you" Meiling calms Flandre while laying her on floor sitting against the wall as well Meiling sits down along her.

"NO! That's not true, she doesn't want me in her life, she thinks that I would be better dead so that her life can be better. She wants her family dead, she doesn't care if I get hurt or anything worse" At the moment she finishes her speak, her cries gets more frequent and louder, she puts her hands at top of her face covering her eyes trying to wipe out some of the tears, bawling at more intensity.

"Imouto-sama… sigh" Meiling starts to understand the many emotions Flandre is going through her mind, without a word, she just hugs her while caressing down her head trying to calm her down.

"Flandre, Flandre, where are you? Please answer me" Some voice starts to sound from the outside, Flandre and Meiling raises heads and stands up from the floor they were sitting, they head to the hole that leads to the outside, they sense and recognize to who voice belongs right now.

"Flandre, please answer me, sister!" "Imouto-sama we are here, are you okay?" Those voices are Remilia along with Sakuya landing on the balcony of the exterior wings of the mansion. At that moment Flandre and Meiling get outside to meet the other two, when the two sisters gets to exchange stares, both of them start to lower down their heads with a sad expression forming on their faces, as if they were about to cry again.

"Mistress, there she is, please tell her what you been containing so much" Sakuya reminds Remilia and steps back letting go of her. "Imouto-sama, don't be afraid she is your sister after all, go talk to her" Meiling tells Flandre to meet her while shoving her gently to the front. The two sisters walk at a slowed pace toward each other while the two servants back away to let them have some privacy.

They walk toward them till they get really close to each other with their faces not gazing at their faces, silence begins to be more present in their reunion with only the sound of snow and wind blowing being the only sounds that accompany that scene, is clear that many thoughts of nervous, anxiety, fear and sadness is going through them, not knowing how each sister would react or say to anything that happened early.

"You don't want me to be part of your family?" Flandre quietly asks Remilia, breaking the silence between each other with a barely audible question, Flandre still isn't staring at her, only looking at the forest.

"Why wouldn't I? You are the only relate that I know and is with me now." Remilia starts to break her silence too, answering at quietly tone and a little high volume than her sister.

"Then you really meant to take care of me and protect me?"

"Of course, that's the big sister's responsibility."

"It is also their responsibility to be the support and be with the little ones, so why?"

"I… I… suddenly became afraid of… you, mainly of your power, but then it seemed that the others would pay more attention to you rather than me"

"Because you weren't there, I was so lonely, even when you go check upon me you didn't bother talk to me at least big sis."

"I worked so hard for you, Flandre, I was so focused in protecting you and not letting anything harm you. But then when you start to lose control of your powers, when more of that happen, my fear of being forgotten and outshined grew more."

"You didn't even bother to try and help me at least !?"

"I thought that putting you in the basement would help you go out of control, now I see that I'm stupid for thinking that was what I'd done for you sister. I just locked you up with no chance to grow."

"Why do you think of that sis, about being inferior to me?"

"Because I did so much for you Flandre, that later it would return to me as a backstab, betraying your sister's efforts. But I think is just petty excuses right now."

Remilia finished speaking and instantly hugged Flandre in open arms, Flandre was blushing by the sudden approach, she felt the grip stronger around her upper body.

"Big sis, I… What are you-"

"How can you still call me 'Big sis' after all the things I've done to you Flandre? I made your life worse isn't it"

Remilia is about to cry at that moment but suddenly she feels her lower chest being gripped as well, she sees at her sides that Flandre also hugs her.

"How could I hate someone, much more my sister who did so much for me, and after all. Also my life would get even more better if my sister hangs out too, apart from Sakuya, Meiling, Patchouli, Koakuma, Marisa and even more friends to come."

Flandre releases Remilia from her hug, as well Remilia releases her, Flandre stares at her sister's face, her face has a slight pink-red colored blush around her cheeks and her eyes gets watery like they are ready to burst out in tears. Flandre starts to reach with her hand toward her sister's eyes wiping out some tears that were already emerging from.

"Big sis please, you don't have to worry about me anymore, just trust in me and be with me when I need you most, okay. Onee-chan?"

"Flan… Flandre.. My dear lit- little sis."

Remilia couldn't hold it anymore, she started to break again in cry and sob in a louder voice, as well Flandre started to feel tears emerging in her eyes too, but instead she maintained a face of relief and started to hug her sister once more, not saying anything but caressing her sister who finally let out of his bottled emotions.

At the moment Sakuya, Meiling and Patchouli were at the hole made in the library far away from the scene with faces and tears of relief and happiness after the confrontation of earlier, thinking that the outcome would be worse and fearing of what would happen too either Remilia or Flandre.

"She really is a light of hope, Imouto-sama it is?" Meiling started to ask.

"Indeed she is, even milady is so relieved for her sister's cheerful actitude, but as I say about milady, she needs our support too" Sakuya responds.

"Remy, took you long enough to open yourself, I'm glad for you" Patchouli adds to the conversation and lets out a sigh of relief.

Next day at the night in the entrance hall of the mansion.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you, milady?" Sakuya asks as she is bringing a backpack full of fireworks and snacks to Remilia in which she is with Flandre wearing some new outfits for the winter season. Remilia has a ribbon trimmed sweater with a color variant of pink, red and white with pair of fingerless gloves that do a set with the sweater and a scarf of plain white with red lines; while Flandre is wearing a sweater of mainly red with yellow and black stripes around the arms and neck area with also a set of fluffy gloves and a capelet that match the color of her sweater, is important to note that the back of each sweater has two cuts below the shoulders, letting their wings to flap freely.

"No need for that Sakuya were just heading out in the night, geez." Flandre exclaims as she puts an annoyed expression with a pouty mouth. "No need to worry Sakuya, we won't be too long anyways. Just don't let any intruder to trespass the mansion as always." Remilia speaks to her as she opens the door and leads Flandre to the outside of the mansion near the door.

"As always milady, I'll pass the message onto Meiling as well." Sakuya responds as she bows in front of the two vampires. The vampires then take off at a quick speed flying to the outside of the mansion, only the two of them for a long waited family reunion while smiling to each other, remembering that they will always be family and as a family they need each other's support setting free any dirty secret on them.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **First of things, I'd like to thank you for reading this, since this is considered as my first writting to publish in this site, I know that there is things that I still have ways to go, but gotta start from somewhere and keep sharpening the skill.**

 **As I said in the disclaimer, this is not a story that I'm trying to claim or steal from the original owner, this is considered as well as a version of what the final chapter could've gone through, as stated in the final entry of the owner, gave permission to anyone to continue the story, concluding with an ending whether it had a tragic or comforting ending.**

 **Leave that aside, I hope you enjoyed reading this, if there is any error you would like to point,** ** **as well tell your thoughts on the story,** let me know it in the review section of the story,; even so, I'm going to start now with my own projects for this site, so be sure to check out later my profile to see any update that I do in the future.**


End file.
